konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satou Kazuma/@comment-173.67.3.113-20170712204212/@comment-32222412-20170724102809
I seem to remember him going for a mix of magic and sword, so a sword wielding mage, I guess? Well, it doesn't really matter since his way of fighting will never matter in this novel. I almost dropped it on several occasions, barely drudging through it, wishing for it to end quickly. The humor gets old quickly because the same gags are used repeatedly in different situations, might've been funnier if you followed it as it was released, one chapter at a time with a big time lag inbetween. What made me shiver with disgust was how Kazuma are such a freaking wimp with no intellect to speak of. He dies(for comedy, but I don't find it amusing) several times for retarded reasons, such as falling off trees, getting swarmed with trash mobs or forgetting to remove his weapon even when warned by his comrade. That's also fine, since it's comedy, I was prepared for him getting thrashed around/abused a bit(although it ends with everyone screwing him, from kids to elderly, he keeps getting pushed around by everyone)... However, he's got no motivation whatsoever. He doesn't really care to get stronger and he just wants to live in a sleazy, lazy and degenerate way, that's probably the part that pisses me off the most. It's fine if you want to take a break sometimes or don't want to work extremely hard to get stronger, but wanting to completely stop adventuring while just lazing around, having zero motivation to do anything, even if it's just taking on some quests in order to slowly get stronger or just for the case of doing something, is quite honestly deplorable to the extreme... The only thing that motivates him to move is pretty much if he needs money, but if he's got some already, he'll just want to laze away and abandon the ultimate goal of slaying the demon king. It will probably end with the last boss getting defeated in some retarded way, perhaps someone will show up and cut him down with a single strike, perhaps the "god" will throw a stray lightning bolt at him or something. How anyone can think that he's cool is beyond me. He's a pathetic excuse for a human being who gets pushed around, taking shit from everyone, while also having no motivation or skills to speak of, being both lazy and perverted. He has never showed any qualities whatsoever that might be considered as cool. Some people might be able to like this more than me, those who aren't bothered by the flaws or incessantly repeated gags, and that's great. Obviously there's many like that since this novel is so popular(perhaps there's also many who have this as their first novel or having just started reading novels unlike me who've read hundreds of novels, we all know that the more you read or experience, the harder it will be to get pleased with something). I found that the novel was a pain to read after a while because it takes too much time and it got old fast, the flaws get emphasized in circumstances such as that. However, I also found the anime version to be hilarious because you don't have to think that much when everything proceeds so quickly. I remember the konosuba anime having been one of my top favorites beforehand, now when I watch it again a few months after reading the novel, I notice the flaws much more and get annoyed both by repetition and the behavior of some of the characters, but it's still good enough to re-watch. For those who believe they would also get pissed off with a main character such as this, I recommend watching the anime instead. Go for the novel if you, unlike me, aren't excessively bothered with repeated gags or a mc like this. It's a real shame to miss out on this thing, so I consider that either watching the anime or reading the novel to be a must for any anime/novel enthusiast.